Alisaie Leveilleur
Alisaie Leveilleur é uma personagem em Final Fantasy XIV. Ela e seu irmão gêmeo Alphinaud Leveilleur são os netos de Louisoix Leveilleur. Ela é uma personagem significativa na trama do Binding Coil of Bahamut e mais tarde na história principal. Até os eventos de Heavensward, Alisaie estava praticamente ausente dos assuntos dos Scions, mas nos eventos que envolvem os Guerreiros das Trevas e em Stormblood, Alisaie retorna para ajudar os Scions e o guerreiro da luz. Perfil Aparência Alisaie é uma Elezen de dezesseis anos de idade com cabelos prateados. Ela usa um grande brinco em forma de delta na orelha direita e roupas violeta-escuro que combinam com as do seu irmão, distinguidos por uma fita vermelho em seu rabo de cavalo e marcas roxas em seu colarinho. Embora ela carregue um grimório branco, Alisaie usa principalmente uma espada magicamente conjurada como sua arma. Os lábios de Alisaie são mais vermelhos que os de Alphinaud, sendo femininos e possivelmente usando batom. Isso se tornou muito mais distintivo em Heavensward, uma vez que Tataru lhe oferece novas roupas. Em Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Alisaie recebe uma roupa mais distinta, com um vestido vermelho brilhante, botas brancas na altura da coxa, um pequeno casaco marrom que cobre seus ombros e braços, acessórios vermelhos e um nova rapieira que reflete seu status como um Red Mage. Personalidade Alisaie é obstinada, cínica e, às vezes, emocional. Ela é compassiva, se preocupando com um koboldling traumatizado que perdeu seus pais e deixou um buquê de flores em memória de seu avô, Nael van Darnus, e Bahamut. Por sua própria admissão, Alphinaud sempre foi o mais inteligente dos dois enquanto ela é mais direta. Esta distinção é mais clara quando ela invoca uma lâmina para atacar os Guerreiros das Trevas, em vez de invocar um carbuncle como o seu irmão. Ao contrário de seu irmão, Alisaie tinha pouco interesse nos assuntos de política das cidades-estado, achando suas brigas por poder político mesquinhas e cansativas. Ela age sozinha enquanto seu irmão se torna parte dos Scions of the Seventh Dawn, mas ao se reunirem novamente ela se torna mais envolvida com os Scions, especialmente com as missões para libertar Doma e Ala Mhigo. Ela tem um lado engraçado, muitas vezes provocando Alphinaud e fazendo comentários cínicos sobre suas ações. Embora isso pareça uma rivalidade insignificante, isso mostra que ela conhece e compreende Alphinaud, diferente de qualquer outra pessoa. No entanto, Alisaie se ressente de ser comparada ao irmão ou ser confundida com um menino. História ''Final Fantasy XIV Alisaie e Alphinaud vão a Eorzea para buscar respostas sobre as ações de Louisoix Leveilleur. Em seu destino, em uma cerimônia com o Guerreiros da Luz, Alisaie fica furiosa com a mesquinhez das Grandes Companhias de Eorzea, discutindo com seu irmão sobre como seus líderes estão usando a cerimônia para reunir suas tropas ao invés de mencionar os heróis. Enquanto Alphinaud se junta aos ''Scions do Seventh Dawn, Alisaie se afasta. Depois da Ultima Weapon ser derrotada, o Guerreiro da Luz é enviado para encontrar um contato para investigar o despertar de um primal desconhecido. O contato é Alisaie, mantendo o controle sobre as façanhas do Guerreiro da Luz. Determinada a descobrir o destino final de Bahamut, ela pede ajuda para explorar a Binding Coil of Bahamut, abaixo de Castrum Occidens. Ela fica com mais perguntas do que respostas, inclusive vendo Louisoix vivo. Juntamente com Alphinaud no Final Coil of Bahamut, Alisaie descobre a verdade da transcendência de seu avô em Phoenix. Os gêmeos trabalham juntos para segurar Bahamut para que o Guerreiro da Luz possa destruir o Núcleo de Cristal do primal. Alisaie começa a entender melhor seu avô e procura continuar seu legado de proteger Eorzea à sua maneira. Quando as notícias de Alphinaud em apuros chegam, Alisaie envia uma carruagem junto com Bernhardt para resgatar seu irmão e o Guerreiro da Luz das forças de Ul'dah. Enquanto fogem, Alphinaud lamenta que sua irmã esteja sempre lá para salvá-lo, enquanto ele deveria estar protegendo-a. ''Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward ''.]] Alisaie descobre sobre os Guerreiros das Trevas e suas caçadas aos primals enquanto se dirige para ''Twelveswood para investigá-los. Ele é descoberta enquanto espionava uma das reuniões dos Guerreiros com Elidibus e ela é resgatada por Thancred Waters. Alisaie acaba sendo envenenada pela "Arqueira das Trevas", J'roomale, levando Thancred a levá-la para Ishgard. Antes de ser levada para tratamento, Alisaie avisa o Guerreiro da Luz e Alphinaud que os Guerreiros das Trevas estão planejando permitir que os Ixals invoquem Garuda, levando-os a viajar para Xelphatol para pará-los. No momento em que Alphinaud e o Guerreiro da Luz retornam a Ishgard, tendo parado os Ixals e descobrindo os objetivos do Guerreiro das Trevas, Alisaie já havia se recuperado. Depois de receber uma nova roupa de Tataru, ela se junta a eles apesar de ainda ser hostil com Urianger Augurelt. Eles derrotam Titan e investigam a Resistência Ala Mhigana antes de alcançarem os Guerreiros das Trevas no Bowl of Embers. Alisaie invoca uma espada mágica e a usa para derrotá-los ao lado do Guerreiro da Luz, Alphinaud, Thancred e Urianger. Ela viaja para o Rising Stones, a sede dos Scions of the Seventh Dawn, onde ela oficialmente se junta ao grupo e aprova a reestruturação da organização como um grupo de companheiros. ''Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Quando os Scions viajam para Othard para ajudar com a libertação de Doma, Alisaie vai junto com o Guerreiro da Luz, Alphinaud, Tataru e Lyse. Urianger dá a ela um florete customizado para que ela não precise mais usar seu aether para invocar uma lâmina. Depois de chegar em Kugane, Alisaie cruza Othard com o Guerreiro da Luz e Lyse. No Mar Rubi ela ajuda o Guerreiro da Luz a ganhar a cooperação da Confederação e recebe a bênção dos Kojins, que lhe permite respirar embaixo d'água. Depois de unir forças com a resistência Domana, ela ajuda a se preparar para a próxima batalha de retomar o Castelo de Doma do controle Garlean e trabalha ao lado de seu irmão para desabilitar os geradores de escudos magitek que protegem o castelo. Uma vez que Doma é libertada, Alisaie retorna a Eorzea e continua a ajudar a Aliança Eorzeana e a Resistência Ala Mhigana à medida que avançam em direção à cidade de Ala Mhigo. Durante a batalha para levar Castrum Abania, Alisaie luta com Fordola rem Lupis e é ferida quando Fordola exibe novas habilidades. Embora não seja fatal, os ferimentos são graves o suficiente para impedi-la de participar da batalha final de Ala Mhigo. Após a derrota de Zenos yae Galvus, e o fim da ocupação Garlean em Ala Mhigo, Alisaie já havia se recuperado o suficiente para celebrar a vitória com os outros Scions. Após o sinal da aeronave onde seu irmão estava ser perdido, ela fica preocupada e começa a agir como representante dos ''Scions na ausência dele. Durante uma reunião da aliança, ela e os Scions testemunham um evento misterioso e aos poucos seus companheiros, Thancred, Urianger e Y'shtola, repentinamente perdem a consciência e ela mostra sua insegurança ao Guerreiro da Luz. Quando a barreira em The Burn é levantada, ela está presente para testemunhar Gaius van Baelsar, agora conhecido como "Caçador de Sombras", trazendo seu irmão inconsciente de volta para os cuidados dos Scions, ele fala que ajudou Alphinaud durante a queda de sua aeronave e avisa sobre a nova arma biológica do império; a Rosa Negra. Com Alisaie sendo o única dos principais membros dos Scions além do Guerreiro da Luz que ainda está consciente, ela atua como representante deles na audiência com o Imperador Varis zos Galvus e participa da batalha contra o Império. Após a primeira onda ser derrotada o evento misterioso acontece novamente e dessa vez Alisaie também perde a consciência. ''Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Criação e desenvolvimento Voz Alisaie dublada por [[Rie Murakawa] em japonês. Ela é dublada por Simone Bee em inglês durante o ''Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, e por Bethan Walker depois do lançamento de Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward. Jogabilidade Alisaie carrega um codex arcanista mas nunca luta como uma arcanista. Nas batalhas, ela funciona como um paladino, empunhando uma espada aetherial que ela invocou de seu codex. Em Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, Urianger dá a ela um novo florete aetherial e desde então ela luta usando as habilidades de Red Mage. Triple Triad Outras aparições ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia thumb Alisaie aparece como um personagem jogável. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Alisaie aparece como uma carta do elemento fogp. Triple Triad Alisaie aparece ao lado de Alphinaud em cartas de ''Triple Triad disponivel via Final Fantasy Portal App. 470a Alphinaud & Alisaie.png|Alisaie e Alphinaud. 470b Alphinaud & Alisaie.png|Alisaie e Alphinaud. 470c Alphinaud & Alisaie.png|Alisaie e Alphinaud. Outras mídias ''Final Fantasy Lost Stranger Alisaie e Alphinaud são referidos quando o protagonista assume que a raça ''Elrein poderiam ser Elezen ou Elvaan. Galeria ;Artes FFXIV SH Alisaie (Trust).png|Render para o Trust. FFXIV ARR Alphinaud and Alisaie concept.png|Arte conceitual de Alphinaud e Alisaie. FFXIV_Alphinaud_and_Alisaie_Artwork.png|Arte de Alphinaud e Alisaie. FFXIV 1st Anniversary Countdown 2 Days.jpg|Arte de Alisaie e Alphinaud para o Final Fantasy XIV Online Anniversary. FFXIV Alisaie Minion.png|Alisaie minion. FFXIV The Far Edge of Fate Artwork.jpg|Alisaie na arte de The Far Edge of Fate. FFXIV SB Doma promotional poster.jpg|Alisaie em uma arte promocional de Stormblood. FFXIV SH Alisaie.png|Introdução para o Shadowbringers. SHB Alph and Alisae artwork.jpg|Arte para o Shadowbringers. ;Capturas de Tela Alisaie.jpg Alphinaud_and_Alisaie_Ul'dah.jpg|Alphinaud e Alisaie se reencontram com o aventureiro em Ul'dah. FFXIV Alisaie HW Outfit.png|Vestimentas de Alisaie em Heavensward. FFXIV Alisaie vs Turtle.png|Alisaie enfrentando um Kojin. FFXIV Alisaie & Alphinaud Sleep.png|Alisaie e Alphinaud descançando antes da guerra. FFXIV Elisaie RDM.png|Alisaie com seu florete de Red Mage. FFXIV Alisaie & Alphinaud Eulmore.png|Alisaie e Alphinaud em Eulmore. Curiosidades *A aparência introdutória de Alphinaud e Alisaie é vista apenas para novos personagens. Esta cena é cortada para personagens que retornam da versão 1.0, que não os verão até o memorial Carteneau. *A aparência idêntica dos irmãos é ridicularizada quando Alisaie é confundida com seu irmão por sua admiradora durante seus anos de aprendizado em casa. *De acordo com sua biografia, Alisaie se destaca em dois campos sobre seu irmão: esgrima e natação. *Dependendo do progresso do jogador no Coils of Bahamut, quando falamos com ela em Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Alisaie pode comentar sobre o fato. Se o jogador não completou o Final Coils no momento da história do Soul Surrender, Alisaie expressa que juntos eles não descobriram muito sobre as Coils, evitando spoilers para o enredo. *A arma de Red Mage de Alisaie é uma versão exclusivamente colorida do Rapace Hailstorm que pode ser comprada em Idyllshire. Embora a versão aumentada possa ser tingida, afeta somente as partes metálicas da arma. Referências es:Alisaie Leveilleur en:Alisaie Leveilleur Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy XIV Categoria:Elezen Categoria:Arcanists Categoria:Paladins Categoria:Red Mages